First Birthday Fun
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Randy Orton and his wife, Allie are celebrating their son's first birthday. Needless to say things don't go as plan and craziness begans. Randy/OC and Punk/OC. Please Review. Maybe be turned into a chapter story later on.


This is the latest story. Just a fun one shot. I hope you like it.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Allie Orton looked around the house to make it was ready for her son's first birthday. She and her husband, Randy, had planned a party to celebrate his birthday. Allie had a huge bouncy house in the backyard as well as a small petting zoo. The only thing Allie asked Randy not to get was a clown. She hated clowns.

She walked out of the kitchen with her son, Gage, in her arms. She smiled when she saw her sister and brother-in-law putting up the decorations. She placed Gage into the pack n play and walked over to where they were.

"Why does that sign say Happy 11th birthday Gage?" She asked her sister.

"What?" Brianna looked at the sign. "Oh my goodness." She laughed.

"Not funny Brianna. Why does say that?"

"I didn't order the sign."

"Who did?"

"Your husband. Give me and Phil a few minutes with a magic marker and it'll be fixed."

"Okay. Speaking of my husband, have you seen him?"

"He went to get the cake." Phil said.

"Thanks." Allie sighed and headed into the kitchen to check on the food.

Phil looked at his wife once Allie was gone. "She's a little high strung about a birthday sign and party."

"She just wants his birthday to be perfect. After everything they went through to get pregnant and then he came early. She just wants it perfect." She smiled. "Oh you did order the magician right?"

"Yes. He should be here shortly."

"Great."

Once she checked on the food and the caterers, she headed back into the living room. She just wanted to make sure the decorations were perfect.

"Allie, don't you think you're going overboard on first birthday decorations."

"No, of course not." She replied. She looked at her watch. "I'm going to get Gage ready. Make sure everything down here is done."

"Don't worry, sis. We will." Brianna replied as she watched her sister go upstairs with Gage.

Randy arrived home after picking up the cake from the bakery. Allie had ordered it from a small bakery in St. Louis. It was one of the top bakeries in the city. He walked in the kitchen from the garage and placed the cake in the fridge. He walked into the living room and saw Brianna and Phil.

"Guys, that's a lot of first birthday decorations. Do we need so much and why does that sign say 11th birthday?"

"Randy, one you ordered the sign." Phil said to him. "Second, your wife picked out all of this."

"Right." He replied. "I'm going to check on Gage."

"Oh Randy, you better be careful. Allie is a little crazy today." Brianna laughed.

Randy nodded and headed upstairs. He walked into Gage's room and saw his wife there getting him dressed. "Cake is downstairs."

"Great. Are the other guests here?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

"But the party starts soon. What if no one shows?"

Randy walked over and hugged her and Gage. "Relax, everyone will be here." He heard the door bell as he said the words. "There you go."

She smiled and headed downstairs with Gage. She saw everyone out back. They headed out back and just as they did, it started to rain. Everyone soon ran inside while the zoo keepers got the animals to take home. Allie couldn't believe it had started raining. They said it wouldn't start until late that night.

She sighed a little and Randy hugged her. "Relax baby everyone is having a great time."

"Yeah." Just then the door bell rang and she smiled. "That must be the magician. Can you get it?" He nodded and walked to the door. He opened the door and the clown walked in. Allie and Brianna looked at each other and then at Phil.

"Why is there a clown here?" Brianna asked her husband.

"I don't know. I ordered a magician. The company must have gotten it mixed up."

"Well get the clown outta here before you scare the baby right out of me." Brianna said causing everyone to look at her.

"You're pregnant?" Allie asked her sister.

"Yes." Brianna smiled. "We wanted to wait until after the party to tell everyone."

"Congratulations." Everyone said to them.

"I'm sorry Allie." Brianna said to her sister.

"Sorry for what?"

"That this upstaged Gage's birthday."

"Oh, that's okay. It didn't." Allie smiled. "I'm so happy for you both. This is great news." She hugged her sister. "I'm to go get the cake."

She headed into the kitchen and got the cake out of the fridge. She opened and was shocked. She walked to the doorway. "Randy, can you come in here please?"

"What's up, babe?" Randy said walking in the kitchen.

"Did you look at the cake before you left the bakery?"

"No, I just told the girl behind the counter the name and then paid for the cake. Why?" He said walking over to the counter.

"Just look at the cake."

Randy opened the box and was shocked by it. "Oh, I guess they put the wrong picture on the cake." The picture on the cake was of a little girl and said Happy Birthday Rosie.

"Randy, the cake is shaped like a penis. Do you think I meant to put our son's face on a penis?"

"Well I wouldn't think so but who knows."

"I ordered a dog shaped cake." She picked up the phone and called the bakery. She explained the situation. "Okay, apparently the girl doing the cakes got confused. She mixed up the names. The little girl got Gage's dog cake and we got the little girl's cake."

"Some parent meant to put their daughter's face on a penis?"

"No." Allie said with a laugh. "The little girl's pic was supposed to be on a bunny."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, they gave me the number of the other one so I'm going to call and see if I can't get this straightened out." She picked up the phone. "Why don't you go make sure that dreaded clown is gone and open the gifts?"

Allie called the other couple who thankfully only lived a few blocks away and made arrangements to meet up to switch the cakes. But not until she'd managed to somehow turn the penis into a cute, little bunny.

She heard the bell and opened the backdoor to a lady. "Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yes. I think this belongs to you." She said handing Allie the box.

Allie smiled and placed the box on the counter. She opened and was relieved that it was indeed Gage's cake. She went to the fridge and got out the other box. She handed it to her. "Here you go."

She opened it and smiled. "Rosie loves bunnies."

Allie smiled. She was not going to tell her that the cake was a penis before. "I hope the birthday goes okay."

"Thanks." She left and Allie shut the door.

"Everything okay?" Brianna asked walking in.

"Yeah. Just fixing the cake issue." Allie smiled. "Well, let's go."

Allie put the candles on the cake and headed out where everyone was. They sung happy birthday to Gage. Gage then ended up spilling cake on the dog. Everyone laughed when he did.

"I'm going to clean Sunday up." Randy said taking the Golden Retriever to the back.

Allie put Gage on her lap and they started to open the gifts.

"Guys this is awesome." Allie said as they opened the gift from Brianna and Phil. They had gotten him a Chuggington Lights and Sounds foot to floor riding toy.

"We figured he needed something to ride." Brianna laughed.

"It's perfect." Allie smiled.

They opened the rest of the gifts and everyone soon headed home. Brianna and Phil offered to help clean up.

"It was a good party, sis." Brianna said as they cleaned up.

"Thanks." Allie replied. "It seemed one thing went wrong after another."

"No, it was a good party." Brianna smiled.

"Why don't you and Phil head home? We can take care of this."

"Okay, we will see you later." Brianna hugged her and they headed out.

Randy came downstairs after putting Gage to bed. He saw that Brianna and Phil had left. "Well I see it's just you and me."

"Yes it is. Brianna and Phil helped clean up a little and they left." She said as she finished cleaning up. She felt her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You know, Gage is out and probably will be all night. We're all alone." He kissed her neck.

"I have to clean up, Randy." She said pulling away. "You can help you know."

He was about to answer when Gage started crying on the monitor. "Would love to but Gage is crying." He quickly got up and headed upstairs.

"You better get back down here after you deal with Gage, Orton!" Allie yelled at her husband as he headed upstairs. "Men, tell them the word clean up and they run." She said to the dog who was lying down on the floor.

She had to laugh at the craziness of the day. Gage's first birthday certainly was a lesson in parenting but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Please Review!


End file.
